Hold Me Close
by Flanker6
Summary: Percy cheats on Annabeth and will either get her back or die trying. He realizes how much he messed up and needs help, and he will do anything to get her back. Also join Drew as she gets over losing her first love and gaining her second. Mortal Au.


**Hey guys and gals this is Flanker6 here, and please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction so please no flames. Thanks** **J** **! Now on to the story.**

 ** _Hold Me Close_**

 **Percy's POV**

"Annabeth" I yell as the love of my life walks away from me as tears pool in my eyes.

"Perseus" Annabeth replies coldly and that's when I knew I had lost the most important person in my life.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I stutter out

"Bullshit Percy you don't accidently cheat on someone! Obviously I wasn't enough for you and I never will be if I'm not now" She yells. I saw the pain in her eyes and I felt horribly but I also knew it was true she was the big up incoming architect in New York and she is always at her big architectural company, Olympian Architects. I had thought that she had been cheating on me with her boss Mr. Jupiter who was a millionaire who could give Annabeth anything that she wanted while I could give he nothing I was just an aspiring marine biologist who couldn't get a job anywhere but the local aquarium. I was a sad man with no money, and he was a joyful man with all the money in the world. How was I supposed to compete?

"Annabeth you were cheating on me too!" I yelled in frustration.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU! I loved you and this is what I get you ungrateful bastard. I gave you everything" She screamed as she fell to her knees sobbing " All I wanted was you be with you forever and have you always love me ,but obviously I was a fool to think that because you've been sleeping around for gods know how long" I felt my heart shatter as she broke down on the side walk.

"Annabeth…" She cut me off with a scream "Stop fucking lying to me you dick!"

Slowly she stood up and sad goodbye as tears fell down here face "Goodbye Percy…"

I went back to my apartment and found out that Drew was still there.

"Hey what the fuck just happened" she asked "I want you to get the fuck OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She looked shocked at my sudden outburst of anger

"Hey don't get mad at me I didn't make you cheat on the love of your life, and I didn't even know that you guys were still together." she said bitterly "All I did was what you asked me to do"

"Yes but it was a stupid mistake and I never want to see you again."

"Percy you don't mean that we've been friends since we were 15 and you helped me through losing my father I can't imagine my life without you" she said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Yes but you knew how much I loved Annabeth and you didn't stop me when I asked you to come over!"

"Percy Jackson you will not blame me for you being a cheating bastard I thought that you guys had broken up and you wanted some consoling and when you kissed me I thought you might have had some feelings for me b-but you were just using me and none the less when you had Annabeth!" She screamed "I've been in love with you for five years and you played me!"

"…Drew I didn't-"

"Don't fucking lie to me, and I know that you knew I liked you. That's why you came to me first, because you knew I wouldn't deny you and I was desperate."

I stayed silent because I knew everything that was said was true. I am a dick. I am a manipulative asshole. I had the love of my life and a girl that I could spend the rest of my life with and I blew it and it will never be able to fix. Trust is like a fragile glass, so even if you put it back together there will always be cracks, holes, and problems. It won't ever be the same or complete and it will never be able to be used again.

"Percy" She said

"Yeah"

"You zoned out and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm not and I probably never will be but I'll survive…"

"Percy I'm sorry I snapped at you…"

"It's no problem I deserved it and I'm sorry I used you for my own needs. I should never have led you on and it was a mistake. I really am sorry I snapped at you Drew you are my best friend."

At that sentence I saw something in her eyes shatter and I realized I just shattered her hopes of ever being something more than friends.

"Drew I'm sorry but we can't be anything more right now I need to get Annabeth back and I need your support and I know its selfish for me and I don't deserve your help, but please just this time and if you want I'll never speak to you again."

"Percy you know that's not I want and I will help you but if you ever cheat on her again I will call you cousin."

I paled at the thought "You don't mean…"

"Yes Artemis, I will call her and have her castrate you. After all that is her specialty at her clinic."

"Never again will I cheat on her I don't know why I did it the first time and I'm an idiot but it already happened and I can't change it but I will try to make it up to her if I can and if I can't I don't know what I will do. She is the most important person in my life and I fucked up bad" As a tear runs down my face at the thought of losing her. Drew has me lay down on the couch and put a cover on me as I drift into the dark holds of sleep.


End file.
